


Bad Intentions - Yoonseok[min]

by yoonqisqirl (mrstincan)



Series: Bad Intentions - BTS [1]
Category: Akdong Musician, Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Blood and Violence, Guns, I probably should have put that first, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Teeth, M/M, Multi, Run Era, my betas yelled at me a lot, not sure if angsty enough to be tagged angst, sorry Meggy sorry Lexi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstincan/pseuds/yoonqisqirl
Summary: South Korea, 2018. A beautiful and lively country. Meanwhile, in its rather dark corners, there is an underground network of masterminds and, let's say, unpleasant society. A place where the term "Blood Money" does not exist. Money is just money. The only thing that's important is who has it, not where it came from.Where gangs are trying to get ahead of each other to reach the one and only TOP in the community.Among the countless gangsters and hitmen, there is one gang which doesn't actually fit in the scheme but does their best to not stick out either. After all, it's the ones that stick out who get taken down first. Slowly, and carefully. Until... they're gone.However, this particular gang has made themselves rather famous, or should we say, respected as they made a name for themselves. A name no one could take away. A name, that was - should I say? - Bulletproof.The man that provides them with contracts, a certain Hitman Bang, leaves them a message to decipher. Their gang life gets heated, not only because of conflicts with other gangs but also because of conflicts within the group. Tragic backstories and an even more tragic future will haunt the young gang.





	Bad Intentions - Yoonseok[min]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little head up to what will most likely expect you in this story. Aside from a (hopefully) grand reading experience, I intend to offer a little visual guide towards some scenes as well. Pictures will show you through the house and rooms of BTS, as well as some other establishments relevant to the story.  
> This is, however, not going to become some kind of Webcomic. As the story proceeds, I am likely to stop putting in pictures of known places that appeared often enough.  
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy the little intro to "Bad Intentions".

Jung Hoseok. The man, whose dark brown hair looked flawless and almost untouched from the wind. The man, with dark eyes that were spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows, carrying the look of a predator who just took down his prey. The man, whose refined nose upheld the frame of his tinted sunglasses even in a dark night. Whose busted lip was carefully hidden behind the black facemask. Whose scarf perfectly hid the red marks around his neck that still made him gasp for air when he swallowed too hard. Whose black shirt was wetly hanging onto him, like a second skin, soaked in mixed blood. Whose leather jacket was hiding this sight from the public. Whose gloves kept many secrets hidden as he walked further away from the shady apartment building. His walk was strong, almost too strong for someone like him. Everything about this man was screaming one word: perfect. Did it not? Ok, he might not be the perfect man in an ordinary case, but this _is not_ an ordinary case. You don’t get to spy into a professional killer’s life every day. Right. Jung Hoseok was a hitman.

The leather jacket was doing a good job at what it always did, keeping the things, that might dare to escape, inside. Not even one drop of blood stained the hard concrete ground that let his steps echo in the empty night as he approached a silver car a few corners away from where it happened. It had to look natural. He always kept the car keys with him, even if he wasn’t alone. He didn’t let the engine on or the doors unlocked on a job. Normal people wouldn’t do that too, would they?

Blood stained the car keys as he unlocked the door and someone opened it a bit for him from inside, waiting for him to slide onto the backseat.

“Did anyone see you?”, Another person asked and Hoseok let out a sigh that the other could almost not to tell apart from a laughter. “Well, you tell me. You’re in charge of the observation.”, the hitman replied and unzipped his jacket a few centimetres. “Ah ah ah! Not in the car. You know how mad Suga got the last time he had to clean up behind you _in our own car_.”, a different voice, the oldest one, asked. He was the person that opened the door for him just a bit, who was now sitting on the driver’s seat.

“Shouldn’t he be used to clean up behind me? Talking about him, where is he?”, Hoseok asked as the oldest started the car and rode it off into the distance. “Near the apartment building. I just gave him the signal to go as soon as Jin started the engine.”, The third one explained and Hoseok nodded his head, gaze returning to Jin - _namely Kim Seokjin_ \- who was driving like an obedient citizen. It was almost unreal to see someone who breaks the law every day driving so calmly that it looked like the most natural thing to do.

“Which car did he take?”, Hoseok asked but Seokjin didn’t answer. He liked to drive in silence and Hoseok did not mind. He still had the other one to talk to. Besides, Seokjin’s driving had a relaxing effect on him. Seokjin’s driving meant safety. _Everything was going to be good when Seokjin would drive._

“Na- … RM?”, Hoseok asked, biting the inside of his cheek as he almost spat out his companion’s real name during a job. _A sin_. “The black one, as usual.”, The third, RM - _namely Kim Namjoon_ \- answered, ignoring the slip-up. Hoseok scoffed and his side started to hurt. “Bastard… of course, he would take the Chevrolet. Why am I even asking.”, he uttered after taking deep breaths, back almost violently pressed against the cushion behind him. “Suga and his Chevy… I don’t want to know what would happen if we would have to part with _that_ car.” “Me neither.”, The other two agreed in unison and the atmosphere was lively, ordinary and totally unfitting for a successful murder. _For normal people_.

`~*~´

`~*~´

Life. It was either black or red. The world outside their safe space was either black or red. The colours to be least likely to have blood stains be visible too much. _There was no white_ . The only white things there were, was the furniture in Hoseok’s room and the white period. During the white period, also known as _winter_ to ordinary people, it was extremely difficult to get away with the usual killing. They ended up more stressed after the job than before they get into it. Good thing it was spring. A snowless, rather warm spring. A spring that was too nice to waste inside. Way too nice to kill some idiotic drug dealer that tried to cheat his boss.

Anyways, Hoseok still did it. If he was honest, he didn’t even mind. Whether he was inside killing someone or outside enjoying life, Hoseok stopped caring long ago. He had enough time to spend outside. Yet, he was glad to be under the shower in their hideout. Where the hot water would massage his shoulders with burning stings, distracting him from any other pain, even though Seokjin told him not to take a hot shower. “Heat will only make your blood flow intensify. You could bleed to death under that shower.”, Seokjin had said countless times but Hoseok just couldn’t help it. Hot showers felt a certain way to him. Almost like a punishment and a relief at the same time. And also, he might not want to admit it, the thrill of possibly meeting death. Hoseok did not want to die, of course, he sometimes just doesn’t know when to stop.

“Open up!”, someone yelled from outside the door. A voice way too familiar to startle him, despite raising the tone in an angry manner. It was bound to happen. “5 more minutes.”, Hoseok replied calm, getting violent knocking and shaking against the door as an answer. “Unlock the _fucking_ door.”, the one outside yelled again and Hoseok turned the shower to a temperature so cold it almost felt like it was cutting the skin right off his body. The wall was his support as he leaned out of the water by instinct, chin shooting down to press against his bare chest, fixing his gaze on the old red-ish tinted tiles on the ground that once used to be some kind of eggshell white.

There was no more response from Hoseok, but another kick at the door and a mumbled curse. “I’ll give you 3.”, Hoseok heard the other person yell. Slowly, the hitman leaned back beneath the water stream. He almost didn’t hear the punch against the bathroom door over the sound of the cold water that was assaulting his back. Not long after that, he turned off the shower, regaining enough strength to grab a towel and wrap it around his lower body, catching the blood that was running down his side from the wound below his armpit. As he stood in front of the fogged up mirror, his hand ran over the smooth surface to reveal his busted lip and what would turn out to become a black eye. He grabbed his jaw and almost screamed as his touch caused a loose tooth to move just enough to land in the clean bathroom sink the next time Hoseok spit out some more blood.

He groaned, mostly because he was annoyed and not because he was in pain. Seokjin would take care of the pain like always. But another tooth? _It’s not like he lost 3 already in all those years_ . Being a hitman -  _a professional_ killer - might sound like the business in which you would find yourself losing a tooth or two, but it was much rarer than one might think. _If you are good at least_. It happened mostly because of variables that weren’t calculated clearly enough. Like, another person showing up even though they had never been there for the whole two months that Namjoon was observing the target’s day to day life, or simply, the target fighting back. Hoseok let his flat hand hit against the wall. a few sharp breaths later, he decided to calm down. They wouldn’t let him damage another mirror and get away with it.

As he calmed down Hoseok made a mental note to tell Namjoon to add the _variable_ to the bill. One drug dealer and his watchdog, that was the deal. The big guy that let his fist fly right into Hoseok’s jaw, and a thin knife getting stuck in the hitman’s side, that wasn’t planned. Whatever, he’s dead _now_. Hoseok spat into the sink another time before letting the water carry it all down into the nothingness that would never reach them again. _Never_.

`~*~´

`~*~´

“Just hold it a little longer.”, Seokjin said as he patched up Hoseok, who was sitting half naked, only his boxers protecting his most precious body parts, on a small wooden stool - _they wouldn’t want to ruin their good kitchen chairs_ \- in the spacious kitchen which was right next to the large bathroom. Their hideout was huge, gigantic almost. It was made to fit their needs. One of their clients, an architect, designed and build the house a long time ago, giving the gang the house as a reward for their work. They had three floors, including the garage, the main floor, and a work floor. One might think that a hideout like this would be too easy to spot… not if you’re below the ground.

The first floor was where they tore down some walls to expand the garage to fit their three main vehicles inside. A silver Kia Rio. Seokjin was the rightful owner, yet the car was used for team activities. Next to it, a black Chevrolet Impala 2014, Yoongi’s most loved possession. The end of the car line was completed by a black Peugeot Boxer from 2015. It had an advertisement for a food delivery chain. _The ad was real, but the van wasn’t from that company_. Risky, but no one had ever suspected anything.

Next to the bulky van rested two motorcycles that belonged to Hoseok and the youngest of the gang. A Suzuki Bandit 12505, Hoseok’s ride, and a Yamaha XJ6, both in black. Hoseok loved the thrill of riding his motorcycle, but they only used them for risky missions where they had to be quick.

The entrance and the hallway that was connected to said garage lead to a staircase which brought them downstairs. The first underground floor was their main floor. They had 4 rooms to sleep in. A bathroom that reminded of a gym locker room with tiles all over the floor and a drain somewhere below two showers. Also, a kitchen section that wasn’t always used as a kitchen, _as you might notice_.

“Just a little longer…”, Seokjin whispered and Hoseok struggled to keep his arm up. It might not be the most sanitary situation to treat someone in the kitchen where they cook and eat, but they always made sure to cover it up and additionally clean everything afterwards. “There we go.”, Seokjin breathed, almost too calm for someone that just pulled out 2 centimetres of a thin blade out of a 3 centimetre deep cut-up wound underneath Hoseok's arm. The injured was holding a towel against the cut, slowly lowering his arm again while Seokjin put away the metal tip and got the other utensils.

“How did that even happen?”, he who now had blood on his hands as he treated Hoseok, asked, getting ready to properly clean and sew the cut. “He stabbed me.”, Hoseok blurred out and Seokjin tilted his head, shooting him an unamused glare. “What? You asked me how this happened. How the fuck did you think this happened?”, Hoseok laughed loudly but was soon forced to take a sharp breath as the pain set in.

“You know what I mean. I can tell that you got stabbed, dumbass. From behind to be exact. The attacker was taller than you but not particularly skilled, maybe he was under some kind of influence. The knife seems to be 11 centimetres in total-”, Seokjin explained and eyes spotted the blood covered metal tip that was resting on a plastic cover on the kitchen table, “- or rather 9 centimetres now. It’s very thin, probably why it broke easily, so either it’s an old knife that they sharpened over the years, over and over again, or it was a new one that they sharpened so much it became paper thin. The first theory seems more likely. Who would be this stupid to sharpen an unused knife over and over again?”

Seokjin was good at analyzing things like that. He would look at a wound and he would know how fresh it was, what weapon was used and from which angle the attacker approached. Not knowing this could be fatal. Like that, he knew exactly how to treat the wound and how long Hoseok had to rest, leaving them enough time to wait for their next offer and plan everything.

“Anyways…”, The oldest started again, raising Hoseok’s arm to lay it down on his shoulder while stitching Hoseok up. “I know _how_ it happened, don’t I? But I don’t know _how_ you managed to pay so little attention you did not notice a third person.”, he asked and Hoseok flinched under the unprompted shots of the needle that kissed his skin with a piercing tongue, not letting go of his flesh as it pulled things together again.

“I didn’t see him coming. He wasn’t in there before. That bastard never showed up within the two months we checked the target either. I was too sure about it working out without complications.”, Hoseok explained, gaze wandering off to the blade on the table.

“Another thing.”, Hoseok muttered as Seokjin finished sewing and started to wrap the younger one up with bandages. “What? The busted lip and the black eye will be treated, as usual, just put on some-” “Yeah actually I lost a tooth.”, Hoseok cut in and grinned, not showing the gap that was way inside his mouth. Seokjin fell back in his small restless leather stool, wheels gliding over the kitchen tiles. The older one was then _shaking_ of laughter. “Yoongi is going to _kill_ you.”

`~*~´

Min Yoongi aka _Suga_. Cleaning up after Hoseok, that was his job. He was in charge of fixing everything, to make it seem like it never happened. Make it seem like nothing is wrong. Make it seem natural. He always gave his best. He put his heart into the job. _Sometimes, too much of it._ Yoongi was a cover-up genius. Within their 3 years of their current setup Yoongi successfully covered up more than 26 kills. Before that, even more. Most important for a successful cover-up was to know the person. With Namjoon observing the target for up to two months - _sometimes, even more, just to be sure_ \- the gang knew everything, giving Yoongi everything he needed. _Sometimes even too much_ . Did their target stay in touch with their family? If so, how can you tell their family about their death by making it seem like an accident or suicide? Could you tell them they just left because they were fed up? What’s their relationship to their family? To their wife? _Their daughter?_

If they were lucky, their targets were people no one would miss, like the homeless drug addict that’s living under the bridge near the train station, or the hooker that no one wanted to even look at, the one that only dragged down the whole company. They all had to go somehow, and no one would even care what happened to them. He still had to take care of the body and clean up the place that could be a potential crime scene if someone else would show up before him. So far, Yoongi did not once arrive at a place that greeted him with crime scene tape on top of the whole “ _dead bodies and lots of blood_ ” part. It has never been the case and he will take care that it will stay that way in the future.

Something else he was greeted by was Hoseok’s smile once Yoongi came out of his room. He stopped right in the doorway, turning towards the open kitchen space that was neatly cleaned after Seokjin treated the hitman. Hoseok let the metal can in his hand dance as he balanced it on the bottom rim, tilting it slightly with his fingers. Part of his bandage was peeking under the edge of his black v neck t-shirt that he put on shortly after the pain faded, thanks to Seokjin’s brilliance.

“Yo.”, Hoseok called out as Yoongi approached him. He was dangerously calm compared to his angry state earlier where he almost kicked in the bathroom door. “I see you’re not dead.”, he bluntly commented, earning a grin from Hoseok. “I had to clean more blood than we calculated. _Much more_.”, Yoongi added. Hoseok’s lips still curved into a smile. “Yes, I know. I also had to kill more people than discussed.”, Hoseok explained and Yoongi replied with a short and unimpressed “I am aware of that. I cleaned him up.” before opening the fridge that never ceased to amaze him. “Is that why you were so angry earlier? Or were you worried about me?”, the hitman teased but Yoongi coldly ignored him. He wasn't in the mood for Hoseok’s flirting. Yoongi grabbed a can of the same lemon sweet soft drink that the younger one was drinking, not being in the mood for any alcoholic beverage that night… or rather that morning. Actually, he wasn't in the mood for anything really.

“Did you still get everything done?”, Hoseok asked after the door fell shut with a silent, almost not noticeable, whisper as if it would suck in all the air in the room. “Of course. I always bring more than I need. My chevy is prepared, you know that.”, he almost snapped, considering what he said as a well-known fact. “Not like all the other cars that are spread around town. I’d have to check those again.”, he mumbled into his palm as he rubbed his nose bridge. A common trait of him. Yoongi would never dare to do his job poorly.

Hoseok chuckled and took another sip from his can, ignoring the burning feeling that emitted from his busted lip and several smaller cuts inside his mouth. “Talking about needs”, he started, leaning back against the kitchen counter that stood out in the middle of the kitchen like a lonely island, “I lost a tooth.”, Hoseok confessed and Yoongi seemed to freeze. Not in fear, _oh no_ , he was trying to memorise the scene he checked up. “I didn’t find one.”, Yoongi replied after a while and opened his soda can, turning his back to Hoseok.

“You see, I lost it here.”, Hoseok tried to explain and before the older one’s lips could make contact with the cold metal rim of his soft drink, he let out a rather unimpressed comment: “I hope Jungkook punched you so hard he knocked it out.” - “I knocked _what_ out of _who_?”, as if he was summoned to get up from his room on the second underground floor, Jeon Jungkook, walked around the corner to enter the kitchen area. “Hoseok’s tooth.”, Yoongi replied, directing his attention to the youngest before finally taking a refreshing sip of his drink.

“Ha, I wish.”, the younger laughed and Hoseok rose his brow. “The fact that I am missing another tooth just means there is more space for your tongue, _Suga_ ~”, Hoseok teased and Jungkook ran a shiver down his spine. Asserting his dominance, a thing Hoseok liked to do _all day, every day_. The youngest’s eyes stood wide open as he felt the awkward tension settle on his shoulder. He made it quick and went with what he came for - a bottle of water.

Yoongi shot Hoseok an unimpressed glare once Jungkook left. “That pickup line wasn’t funny the first time, why would you think it would be funny now?”, The older one groaned, placing his can beside him. “Maybe because we’re sleeping more frequently together since last time?”, Hoseok countered, eyes sparkling with provocation, as Yoongi rolled his own.

Yes, it was true, they did, and yes, they were kind of a thing, and everyone in their little world that consisted of 7 people knew it. Yet, it was still annoying for Yoongi how easy Hoseok took this.

For Hoseok, someone who was so sure of himself and his capabilities, it was self-evident that he would come back home and see his partners and friends again after a job. Yoongi however, always had the feeling Hoseok might not make it out alive one day, getting that self-confident grin wiped off his face once he realises that it’s going to be over soon. Yoongi hated that thought but he could not hold it back from popping into his mind whenever he saw Hoseok coming back injured. He hated it when Hoseok locked himself in the bathroom. Yoongi always worried Hoseok would walk in but not walk out again one day.

“Suits you.”, Yoongi mumbled upset, pointing his chin towards Hoseok’s busted lip. “Why are you always this cold?”, Hoseok sighed and shook his head with a playful smile. The older one rolled his eyes again. Yoongi was anything but cold. Sure he appeared cold on the outside, but his caring nature ever so often kept him up all night. “Cold? Am _I_ cold? I’m sorry who is the professional killer here?”, Yoongi replied, raising an eyebrow and Hoseok just shrugged. “Anyways, where is the tooth?”, The older one mumbled, emptying his can and crossing his arms, “You said you lost it here.” - “ _Actually_ , it washed down the drain.”

`~*~´

`~*~´

What a day. Definitely not one of Hoseok’s best, but also not his worst day. The clock in the kitchen showed 5:16 am, yet everyone was awake or just woke up again. Namjoon went to bed after they arrived at the hideout and Seokjin went to bed soon after he patched up Hoseok. It must have been around 3 am when Yoongi came out of his room after a nap, shortly after that, Jungkook woke up. Hoseok was awake since the day before. Now, at around 5 am, everyone was awake and the last two missing members of the gang made an appearance in the kitchen as Seokjin and Yoongi were cooking breakfast.

“... and then when you have their attention you- _Oh_ ! Hoseok’s here!”, a young man said, his words being carried out by the voice of an angel that almost no one could resist. _Almost_ . “Yes, I’ve been here for a few hours now. Did you two just get up?”, Hoseok replied, eying the two younger guys. “Yes, we went to bed shortly after you left. Did everything go as planned?”, The younger of the two - _namely Kim Taehyung_ \- asked, sitting down next to Jungkook. “Not exactly.”, the hitman replied and showed off the bandage by slightly pulling his v-neck aside. The busted lip was looking better already, but the skin around his eye was already tinted dark purple.

“Wow, you have a black eye!”, Taehyung announced and Yoongi grinned. “Das Veilchen hat ein Veilchen.”, he mumbled and Namjoon snorted. “Wow, how could you not have made _that_ joke before?”, Namjoon chuckled and Yoongi’s had a soft smirk on his face. For Yoongi, it was enough that Namjoon got the joke. The others looked around, confused. “No foreign languages at the kitchen table.”, Jungkook joked and the two language geniuses just grinned. “What did he say anyways?”, the angelic voice asked. “A joke that only works in German.”, Yoongi muttered, unwilling to even try to translate the joke.

Hoseok turned towards Namjoon who was sitting next to him, waiting for an explanation. “ _Veilchen_ means both ' _black eye'_  and ' _violet'_ , the flower, in German. And because Hoseok’s flower is the violet, it’s like saying that _the violet has a black eye_ …you know, it’s really not funny in any other language.”, Namjoon explained, gaze darting back and forth between the members and his laptop.

Being the brains behind the gang, Yoongi and Namjoon had to know many things, including languages. Not all their targets were Korean. Some were of Spanish, Greek or German descent. Russian was also on the list, but only Namjoon was willing enough to learn it. Contacting families or keeping track of the target’s personal data gets hard if you don’t know the language, and google translate won’t help you either. Unless you like puzzles. In that case, just google every word on its own and try to put the pieces together. Sounds like fun? Right, no it does not. Of course, the other members try to learn phrases too, but most of them gave up on learning a whole new language. They weren’t supposed to talk to the victim. They were supposed to do their job.

“Guess what happened.”, Seokjin threw in, not turning away from the pan. “Besides from getting stabbed.”, Yoongi added and Taehyung threw his head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. After a few moments of thinking, he snapped his fingers. “You killed the target!”, Taehyung said and the other’s started to chuckle. “Wow, really? How did you possibly think of that?”, Seokjin uttered sarcastically and Taehyung shrugged. “He always kills the targets, so it was the easiest guess.”

“Let me give you a hint.”, Yoongi added, “He lost something.” With that hint, Taehyung and the older one looked at each other before eying Hoseok together. “A toe.”, the other - _namely Park Jimin_ \- guessed and Hoseok shook his head. “His tongue?”, Taehyung guessed and Jungkook started laughing. “Bro, he already talked to you. Don’t you think it would be a little hard to talk without a tongue?”, he chuckled and Taehyung uttered a stretched “oh”.

“I’ll give you another hint.”, Yoongi added, turning down the stove, “He _already_ lost something like that _before_.” When those words fell, Jimin jumped up from his chair. “A finger!”, he almost yelled, proudly pointing at the hitman. Hoseok leaned onto the granite surface, his elbows resting on it as he held up his hands for everyone to see.

Jimin fell back in his chair, crossing his arms as Hoseok grinned. “If it’s not a finger, what is it then?”, he mumbled and Taehyung tilted his head. “Well, he only lost half of it anyways.”, he said before Hoseok’s grin turned into a chuckle, hands lowering again. “A tooth?”, Taehyung suddenly guessed and Hoseok started to clap. “Really?”, The younger asked with a grin as he leaned back. “Yes  _and_ I gotta live with that. Or rather - without it.”, Hoseok sighed and glared at Yoongi.

When Hoseok told him that he spit it in the sink and lost it, Yoongi refused to replace it. “It’s just a tooth anyways, no big deal, right?”, Jimin shrugged and Seokjin turned around. “ _No big deal?_ Do you have any idea what you can do with teeth?”, he asked almost offended. Jimin looked around, no one caring to answer that question for him. “Chew…?”, he guessed slowly and the two oldest members started to place the food into the middle of their kitchen island. “Are you saying this because you don’t know or because we’re going to eat?”, Namjoon finally said after a long time. “I really don’t know what Seokjin means.”, Jimin confessed and Yoongi sat down on the opposite side of him.

“A tooth”, he started, “can be used to identify someone. Many times when people get disfigured, let’s say, in a fire, and they die, the police can identify the corpse by their teeth.” - “Guys, please, I only lost _one_ tooth. They would have to find my whole jaw to even consider identifying me.”, Hoseok complained, “It’s not like I lost _another_ finger, alright? Fingerprints are a much easier way to identify someone. That’s why Yoongi burned it after he found it while cleaning up.”

“Can we not talk about losing body parts while eating?”, Jungkook asked and eventually got everyone to shut up about this for a few minutes. Everyone was hungry and despite the peculiar atmosphere of their killing a few hours ago, it did not seem strange at all to do something so normal like eating. Back in the days, when the gang was still small and fresh, it was weird. Weird to the point where no one would eat or where they forced themselves to but they could not keep it in. It was just a thing that seemed so unnatural all of the sudden. Everyone had their different pace until they got used to it. It took Yoongi the longest to get used to it.

Yet, the sound of slurping and chewing was soon replaced by an upset statement. “You should be more careful. We all should be more careful. It’s irrelevant where that guy came from now, but we might come back to that later. I didn’t prepare a cover up for him. I didn’t prepare a fucking cover up at all.”, Yoongi muttered and everyone looked at him, listening carefully. It was better to listen when Yoongi had something to say about a job. It could be a problem if there was something crucial the group did not know.

“We figured out that we wouldn’t need one since this guy had no other contacts than his boss, who ordered us to kill him and his bodyguard, and his customers, which will just look for a new dealer.”, he continued and the others nodded. “But what do we know about this other guy? For all we know he could have a home with people waiting for him, _which I honestly doubt_ , or be an undercover cop or-”

“Yoongi.”, Namjoon cut in and Yoongi swallowed down the rest of his sentence. “Right. Right… Still, we gotta be more careful.”, he blurred out before continuing to eat. “I’ll do some research on him, don’t worry.”, Namjoon said, giving the older one a smile. His face might have looked grim, but deep inside Yoongi was relieved. They couldn’t risk it. Not now, not ever. He could have been innocent. _Not again._

`~*~´

The youngest gang members, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin, were doing the dishes. A simple rule. The oldest cook and the youngest clean. When the gang was together, the world almost seemed normal. They were harmonizing and working together like keys of a piano, pushed together to form a certain chord, playing the sweet melody of _death_. Living together was hard sometimes. Seokjin and Namjoon did a good job leading this messy bunch of adults but they could not control anyone’s emotional outbursts. However, the gang had never physically hurt each other on purpose. They are like family, all together. It’s not like they have anyone else.

“I can’t stop thinking about how we didn’t see that guy coming.”, Namjoon mumbled upset, checking all recordings from the last two months on the multiple monitors in the area behind the kitchen island. He knew they had a blank spot in the apartment complex, but that was the basement. “Unless this thing isn’t like our basement, or has a tunnel, I don’t understand how he showed up.”, Hoseok replied, eyes fixed on the display of Namjoon’s laptop.

“It doesn’t matter, does it? Hoseok made it out alive, that’s all that counts!”, Jimin almost cheered, drying the dishes before handing them to Taehyung to place them into the high cupboard. Hoseok could see Yoongi rolling his eyes from across the table. Since Yoongi’s back was turned towards Jimin, the younger didn’t notice. “Hoseok, how many times have you been stabbed already?”, Taehyung asked and Seokjin rose an eyebrow. “Why would you ask this?”, he uttered and the younger blurred out that he was just curious.

Kim Taehyung was indeed a _very special_ guy. He joined the gang three years ago and no one exactly knew why they let him stay. Either way, it wouldn’t be the same without him. It wouldn’t be the same without any of them. Besides sometimes helping Jimin on the job, Taehyung didn’t do anything but live with them. He had no experience in gang life, but that didn’t matter. They weren’t the ordinary gang anyways. There was no gang like them.

“I don’t care how many times you’ve been stabbed.”, Yoongi said and Hoseok was fearing a lovey-dovey confession, but that wouldn’t suit Yoongi in any way, “But you know that once you get stabbed in the dick, I’m leaving you.” The end of his sentence made Jungkook and Namjoon burst into laughter as the rest just grinned and Hoseok looked slightly irritated. “I wouldn’t leave you.”, Jimin cut in and shot Hoseok a seducing look when he looked up. The older one couldn’t help but grin and Yoongi made a sound as if he would throw up because of Jimin’s comment.

 _Oh, the rivality_ . Hoseok kind of enjoyed it. _Kind of?_ That was a lie. He loved it! Of course, he was only playing with Jimin. He was too soft, too obedient for his liking. Jimin tried to seduce him often enough and one night, if he would have asked one more time, Hoseok might have given in, but so far he was able to control himself. “Thanks, Jimin.”, Hoseok replied and gave Jimin a wink, just to enjoy Yoongi’s unimpressed, yet somewhat pissed, expression.

“Jungkook.”, Hoseok called out and the youngest took his eyes off the bubbly dish water. “Yeah?” - “I can’t let this happen again. I need some sparring after-”, Hoseok started but Seokjin suddenly raised his voice. “Excuse me? Sparring? Hoseok, I just stitched you back together not even 6 hours ago. You won’t even be able to lift your goddamn arm over your head to stretch. Don’t even think about it!”, the oldest almost yelled and if looks could kill, Seokjin and Hoseok would have been fighting a battle of life and death.

Hoseok was hardworking and eager. He considered being stabbed as a failure and he would not let this failure sit on him for another month before he could work on getting better. Before the situation could escalate, Namjoon interrupted the conversation with important news. “Guys, we got a new message.” The sentence that always draws all the attention to Namjoon. Taehyung put another plate into the cupboard, making the silence enter with the ringing of the porcelain.

“What is it?”, Yoongi asked and Namjoon opened it. “It’s from _Hitman Bang_ .”, Namjoon started, scrolling through the web page. _Hitman Bang_ was what they called their provider. All they knew was that his name was Bang and that he is a retired hitman who now provides other gangs with jobs and information, almost like creating a network. Yet, the gangs were free to do their own bidding. Almost unnatural for a gang life. He was just the dealer, and they did the dirty work.

“He says that the client is sorry for the additional work that came up and he will raise the bill by 15%. He also attached the _extra’s_ personal information so we won’t have to do too much research ourselves.” Those words let Yoongi breathe calmly. “Anything else?”, Hoseok asked, turning the laptop towards himself to scan the message. Namjoon pulled it back again. “No. Nothing else. Only the same encouraging message at the end of all of Bang’s mails.”, he explained and Taehyung had to ask. “Which one again?”

“ _Keep up the good work. It doesn’t matter that you’re not one of the most famous gangs yet. I know I can always rely on you. However, I want you to reach out for the TOP one day. I know you will be able to make it. Bang!_ ”, Namjoon read out, exaggerating the ‘Bang’ together with Hoseok and the others nodded. The message hasn’t always been there. One day it just showed up. It was after a great tumult amongst many gangs. Due to those events, their gang got their name. Back then, almost a year and a half ago, Namjoon and Yoongi both survived a total of 5 gunshots, thus earning the gang the title of _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ , the Bulletproof Boy Scouts.

“Alright, so I guess we will wait for a new offer so we can _make it to the top_ .”, Hoseok said, stretching his tired limbs and realising what Seokjin meant when he scolded him just a moment ago. The oldest had a satisfying smirk on his face, just long enough for Hoseok to notice. For now, he would need some sleep. He might have felt awake, but that was still some of the adrenaline in his body, pumping with the pain, slowly fading with the relaxing atmosphere in their _home_.

He excused himself from the table, taking a deep breath as he stood up, before he turned to leave. Jimin was giving him another sweet cheer that made Yoongi curse under his breath in a language that Hoseok did not understand. Yoongi did that a lot. He purposely learns curse words in different languages to use them in his everyday life. Somehow, Hoseok liked this little quirk about him. A lot actually. But he would never admit it. As Hoseok entered his room that was marked with the way too cliché skull and crossbones, he could feel sleep tearing and pulling at him in the darkness. Slowly, he approached his bed, almost unfamiliar with his room all over again. His mind was telling him that he was safe, yet his body was alert. He had no choice but to sleep alone that night. After a job, Hoseok needed time for himself. Most of the time he told himself that he was doing a good job, other times he reflected on mistakes he made. Whatever he would focus on that night, sleep was already tearing at his consciousness when he lowered himself onto his flat mattress.


End file.
